How could this happen to me
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: KaixTakao - Lest besser selber. Ich würde zuviel verraten wenn ich jetzt ein Summary schreiben würde. Warnung: Suicide!


Titel: How could this happen to me?

Autor: Jessica B.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der aufgeführten Charaktere.

Kommentar: Das Lied was ich für dieses Fic benutzt habe heißt Untitled und ist von der Band Simple Plan. Ich weis die ff ist grad nicht die beste. In 20 Minuten bekommt man eben nix besseres hin…ist jedenfalls in meinem fall so

* * *

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Kälte. Ich spüre nichts anderes als Kälte in mir. Du bist fort. Erst jetzt, wo ich vor deinem Grab stehe realisiere ich das du nicht mehr wieder kommen wirst. Ich nie wieder dein glückliches lachen höre, nie wieder in den Genuss deiner wunderschönen dunkelblauen Augen komme, nie wieder zuschauen kann wie du mit den anderen am rumalbern bist. All das wird niemals mehr sein. Das einzige was mir bleibt sind die Erinnerungen in meinem Gedächtnis und die Fotos in meinem Zimmer.

Es ist schon irgendwie ironisch. Ich bin der jenige der dich in den tot getrieben hat und nun stehe ich hier vor deinem Grab und Trauer um dich und vergieße eine träne nach der anderen.

Ja, ich bin der jenige der dich stück für stück in den tot getrieben hat. Der jenige der dich mental zerstört hat mit jedem Wort und jeder tat. Der jenige der sich nichts anderes sich gewünscht hatte als dein Freund zu sein aber es niemals konnte wegen seiner Vergangenheit. Und ich bin der jenige der dich am meisten geliebt hat.

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Ich erinnere mich noch an dem Tag, wo du zu mir ein letztes Mal kamst. Ich schätze mal das war auch der entscheidende punkt warum du dir das leben genommen hast.

Du kamst zu mir und hast mich mit hoffnungsvollen Augen angeschaut und mir mit deiner sanften stimme gesagt das du mich liebst und schon einige zeit lang getan hast. Ich habe dich erst nur angeschaut. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Wie gern hätte ich dir gesagt das ich dich liebe. Aber alles was raus kam waren Beschimpfungen. In meinen Augen spiegelte sich hass wieder. In deinen Augen sammelten sich wie sooft schon tränen und du ranntest so schnell wie du nur konntest davon. Ich stand über eine stunde wie versteinert da.

Das war das letzte Mal das ich dich gesehen habe und in den Genuss deiner stimme kam.

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

Den nächsten Tag wollte ich zu dir gehen und mich entschuldigen. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht. Ich wollte dir endlich meine Gefühle gestehen. Dir sagen wie leid mir alles tat was ich dir angetan und gesagt habe.

Als ich bei deinem Haus ankam war der Krankenwagen schon da. Du wurdest von zwei Männern heraus getragen. Ich wusste erst nicht was los war dein Großvater kam mir mit verweinten Augen entgegen und gab mir einen Brief der an mich adressiert war.

Meine Hände begannen zu zittern als ich ihn öffnete und begann zu lesen.

_-Liebster Kai,_

_es tut mir leid, dass du, sosehr von mir angewidert bist. Das einzige was ich jemals wollte war deine Liebe. Deinen Respekt mir gegenüber. Aber nichts von dem habe ich jemals haben können. Erst gestern habe ich bemerkt wie sehr du mich doch hassest. Ich möchte nie wieder deine hasserfüllten Augen sehen. Es würde mich noch mehr verletzten. Und das könnte ich einfach nicht verkraften. Ich schaffe es einfach nicht mehr. Du warst für mich alles. Es hat mich schon einfach gereicht in deiner nähe zu sein. Nur von dir beachtet zu werden für kurze zeit hat mich schon überglücklich gemacht. Auch wenn nur Beleidigungen aus deinem Mund mir gegenüber kamen habe ich jeden Moment mit dir genossen. Ich weis nicht so recht, warum ich dich, sosehr geliebt habe. Ich habe dafür selber keine richtige Erklärung. Es ist schon etwas seltsam jemanden zu lieben der einen aus tiefsten herzen hasst._

_Der Grund, warum ich dir diesen Brief schreibe ist das ich dir auf wieder sehen sagen möchte. Ich will und kann nicht mehr so weiter machen. Vielleicht werden wir uns irgendwann einmal wieder sehen. Ich würde mich darüber freuen._

_Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen…_

_Ich liebe dich Kai und werde es immer tun._

_Auf wieder sehen dein Takao Kinomiya.-_

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Ich bin nachdem ich dies gelesen habe so schnell wie meine Beine mich nur tragen konnten nach Hause gerannt und habe mich in mein Zimmer eingeschlossen. Ich habe dich in den tot getrieben. Ich will es immer noch nicht richtig wahr haben. Es ist so schmerzhaft vor deinem Grab zu stehen.

Seid diesem Tag spiele ich auch kein Beyblade mehr. Die G Revolution ist endgültig aufgelöst. Ich könnte einfach nicht weiter machen. Es erinnert mich einfach zu sehr an dich. So vieles erinnert mich an dich.

Ich kann so einfach nicht weiter machen. Ich möchte einfach wieder bei dir sein. So stehe ich nun hier mit einer Pistole in meiner Hand. Gleich ist es soweit. Wir werden endlich wieder vereint sein. Diesmal wird mich nichts stoppen dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe und für immer mit dir zusammen sein möchte.

Ich halte die Pistole in meine Schläfe. Meine Hände zittern mal wieder. Eine träne nach der anderen fliest über meine Wangen. Ich schaue noch einmal zu deinem Grabstein rüber, bevor ich ziele und alles schwarz um mich herum wird. Das letzte was ich denke ist: Ich liebe dich Takao.

I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Owari-


End file.
